


Contre nous

by Smilefurus



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Bad Ending, Boys' Love, Character Death, Death, Despair, Hope, M/M, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilefurus/pseuds/Smilefurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après des mois de tentative, Takano réussit enfin à reconquérir Ritsu. Ils passent la nuit ensemble, se déclarent l'un à l'autre. Le lendemain, Takano se réveille de bonne humeur, il pense enfin nager dans le bonheur. Seulement, rien n'est acquis, la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Enfin... Tous le monde a le droit à une ultime chance. [Death fic, RATING M]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi ne m'appartient pas !

**« C'est fini… »** Lent, que ce fut lent, le délai prit par l'information pour monter jusqu'au cerveau de Takano Masamune. Il resta immobile, les bras croisés devant les médecins. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire se relâcha. Il avait compris. Ses mains tremblèrent et son dos sembla flancher de seconde en seconde. **« Nous sommes désolé Monsieur, nous avons fait tout ce nous pouvions faire.** **»** Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sorti. Pas même un son, ni même une plainte. Takano pointa du doigt la porte menant au couloir avant de tourner les talons, le visage aussi blême qu'un triste ciel pluvieux et automnale. D'un pas machinal, il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussé de l'hôpital. Sa marche calqua la rapidité de son rythme cardiaque, la détresse commença à envahir l'homme avec malice et plaisir. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer les secrétaires à l'accueil, sa seule obsession fut de se griller un paquet entier de cigarette. Et puis, Takano sentait qu'elles montaient de plus en plus. Sa vue se brouilla mais il continua à refouler ses sentiments. Une fois dehors, il chercha vite un coin tranquille. Les paroles du praticien ne cessèrent de résonner dans sa boîte crânienne. Dès l'instant où il réalisa enfin la portée de ces mots, Takano n'était plus maître de son corps. Très vite, il sentit ses joues humides, souillées par l'abondance de ses larmes salées. Il plaqua sa main droite contre sa bouche, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Ses sanglot brisèrent le silence dominical. **« Non, non, non, non, non. Je… Je refuse d'y croire, non, impossible. »** Son estomac se tordit dans tous les sens. Avec violence, il écrasa son poing contre le mur du centre hospitalier. **« Putain ! »** Takano se laissa choir sur le bitume. L'impression de se faire arracher l'âme lui retira toute sa force, rendant ses muscles mou comme de la mie de pain. _Ce destin… Pourrais-je être un jour heureux ? Non, ce n'est plus possible sans lui._ Alors qu'il entamait tout juste le chemin du bonheur, l'impitoyable foudre de la vie s'abattait sur sa personne en lui enlevant l'Être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. De l'inattention et une voiture en plein élan, voilà comment la roue avait tourné.

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

Cette nuit n'eut pas le même goût que les autres. Celle-ci fut couverte d'amour, passée les jambes entrelacées. Deux cœurs battaient une mélodie à l'unisson, celle des retrouvailles et des sentiments enfouis au plus profond de leurs entrailles. L'un dormait, le visage aussi paisible que celui d'un chiot assoupi, tandis que l'autre profitait de cet instant qu'il a attendu durant de longues années. Des recherches infructueuses, l'abandon, suivi d'une dépression. Et puis un jour, le hasard vint à sa rencontre. Des mois dans le flou, encore fou amoureux de ce jeune éditeur nommé _Onodera Ritsu_. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent à la chevelure brune et soyeuse de son amant. Plus que jamais, le sourire de Takano ne voulait plus s'effacer. Indélébile sur ses lèvres, des lèvres qui n'avaient eu de cesse de s'occuper de son _Ritsu_. De parcourir chaque centimètre de sa peau douce et nacrée. De chérir ce corps qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. De lui offrir le plaisir qu'il méritait. De l'aimer, c'était aussi simple que cela pour _Takano_. **Je t'aime** , murmurait-il sans se lasser. Parfois, il déposait un tendre baiser sur le front de son bien-aimé. Se ramollir de la sorte était une chose exceptionnelle pour lui, mais il n'en revenait toujours pas. Ritsu restait enfin dans ses bras. Surtout, la glace était enfin brisée, _Takano_ se répétait en boucle la déclaration du plus jeune. **« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »** , lui avait-il répondu avec sincérité lors des derniers coups de bassin. Ces belles pensées happèrent _Takano_ vers un autre monde, celui des rêves. Petit à petit, il se sentit apaisé et s'y laissa tomber. Il aurait voulu y échapper afin de contempler Ritsu dans la pénombre, mais il ne résista pas à l'appel du sommeil. Après tout, que pouvait-il leur arriver ?

Au petit matin, l'entrebâillement du rideau laissa l'occasion à de pénibles rayons de soleil de se frayer un chemin à travers la chambre. La veille, les deux éditeurs n'avaient pas prêté attention à ce détail ridicule qu'est la fermeture du voilage. Ainsi, Takano fut vite ébloui et ne tarda pas à sortir de sa torpeur. L'humeur de l'homme ne sembla pas être affectée par ce réveil désagréable, il n'oubliait en aucun cas la nuit passée avec celui pour qui il remuerait ciel et terre. Cependant, en glissant son bras sur sa gauche, la sensation fraîche et nette du drap contre sa peau nue lui colla la chaire de poule. Sa joie retomba vite lorsqu'il découvrit l'absence de Ritsu. **« J'espère que tu n'as pas changé d'avis, et que tu n'as pas déguerpis comme un voleur Onodera… C'est tellement ta façon de faire ! »** À peine les pieds hors du lit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se faire un café bien serré. Tout en cherchant la présence de son amant, il attrapa son paquet de cigarette duquel il en extirpa une pour ensuite l'allumer. C'était inévitable, il ne pouvait bloquer ce stress qui l'envahissait au fil des secondes. En une minute, il écrasa avec violence le mégot de la mentholée dans le cendrier en verre blanc. Les fuites de Ritsu ne lui étaient pas étrangères, mais Takano trouva celle-ci bien étrange, encore plus lorsqu'il trouva une note trônant sur la table basse du salon. Il lui fallut peu de temps avant de reconnaître l'écriture du plus jeune. De belles lettres, rondes et moyennes. Une calligraphie très agréable qui lui était propre. **«** _ **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens vite. Quoi que je sais pertinemment que ce mot ne t'empêchera pas de te ronger les ongles et de fumer ton paquet de cigarette sans en laisser une seule. Ritsu. »**_ Ce coup de crayon… À l'époque, Takano s'était promis de s'en souvenir à jamais, une promesse qui ne se flétrissait toujours pas. Le brun haussa les épaules et se resservit une deuxième tasse de café. _Très bien, je t'attends Ritsu,_ songea-t-il en s'installant devant un dossier.

Deux heures plus tard, Ritsu demeurait encore absent et cela inquiéta Takano pour de bon. L'homme se gratta avec nervosité la nuque, les réflexions allaient bon train. Il n'excluait aucunes hypothèses. Le mensonge. La peur. La lâcheté. Un accident ? L'éditeur essaya de ne pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive, mais celle-ci ne se dissipa pas de ses pensées. Elle le rongea durant une trentaine de minutes encore, après lesquelles il se décida à appeler son amant. Ses doigts tremblèrent sur le clavier, Takano alluma une énième cigarette afin de tasser au fond de lui cette tenace anxiété. Sorata pouvait user de toute l'affection contenue dans son petit corps de chat, cela n'aida que très peu son sauveur. Les trois premières fois où Takano retombait sur le répondeur de Ritsu, il réussissait à contenir sa colère. L'appel suivant étant toujours infructueux, il se laissa aller et frappa avec violence la porte de son appartement. En temps normal, il ne faisait pas parti de ces types sanguins et impulsifs, mais là… Il s'agissait de Ritsu, son véritable premier amour.

Takano avisa qu'il valait mieux ne plus attendre. Il enfila à-la-hâte son manteau noir et parti à la recherche de son cadet. Il commença par jeter un œil à son logement, en vain. À l'intérieur, seuls la crasse et tout un tas de dossier jonchaient sur toutes les surfaces. La bibliothèque, le konbini, la librairie, Marukawa, Takano ne passa aucun détail mais Ritsu restait introuvable. Enfin, il osa franchir le seuil de l'hôpital. La boule au ventre, écrasant ses intestins pour les réduire en charpie de peur et d'appréhension.

_x x x_

_À quelle point suis-je maudis ?_ Takano pleura, encore et encore. Envolée cette fierté naturelle aux Hommes, contenir ses émotions n'étaient plus sa préoccupation. Il désirait désormais ce qu'il pensait être impossible. Retrouver Ritsu, une dernière fois. Revoir ses grands yeux verts, caresser ses joues constamment rougies par la timidité, rire à nouveau devant la drôle d'expression que prenait son amant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était revivre la nuit passée avec lui. Remonter le temps et ne pas s'endormir, pour le retenir au lit, dans la chaleur de ses bras. **« Monsieur, ne vous laissez pas abattre. Allé, saisissez-là ! »** Takano hésita mais il leva la tête, puis chercha du regard le propriétaire de cette voix grave et pleine de confiance. Face à lui, une main tendue l'attendait. Vieillie, fripée. L'éditeur arqua un sourcil avant d'ignorer la présence de l'individu, mais ce dernier ne compta pas en rester là. À sa grande surprise, Takano se retrouva debout, redressé par la force du vieillard. _Bordel, mais c'est qui lui ?!_ **« Lâchez-moi la grappe, papy ! Ce n'est pas le moment de m'emmerder avec vos conseils de vieux je-sais-tout sur la vie ! »** Le brun sécha ses larmes avec rapidité et s'empressa de retourner dans l'hôpital. Une fois le seuil du bâtiment passé, il tenta d'afficher un visage neutre mais cela était infaisable. La vivacité de la douleur lui perça beaucoup trop le cœur. Voyant les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, il courut en sa direction et fut soulagé de constater son silence et son vide. Le dos calé contre la paroi de l'élévateur, il attendit sa fermeture. **« Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? »** Quand il entendit ce son qui ne lui était pas inconnu, Takano grinça des dents.

**\- Je prend l'esca… Merde !**

**\- Oui, les ascenseurs sont plutôt rapides dans cet établissement. Oh, malheureusement une panne est vite arrivée.**

Au moment où le vieillard évoqua la panne, l'incident arriva. Une brève secousse lui coupa la parole.

**\- C'est quoi de cette mise-en-scène ? C'était fait exprès ? Débloquez tout de suite cette machine !**

**\- Ce n'est absolument pas de mon ressors. Notre rencontre n'est pas un hasard, c'est le fruit du destin.**

**\- Du destin ? Tss ! Je ris au nez de ce destin.**

**\- Je ne serais pas devant toi, sans lui.**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas Ritsu ! Il n'y a que lui que je souhaite avoir face à moi !**

Dans son emportement, Takano craqua à nouveau. Malgré la quinzaine de minutes passées depuis l'annonce de sa mort, il refusait d'admettre la vérité. Le vieillard se tut devant le désarroi de l'homme, avant de reprendre après une trentaine de secondes. **« Je peux exaucer ton vœu. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Je ne te parle pas de revoir une dernière fois l'amour de ta vie, mais de le récupérer. Revenir en arrière afin de le retenir.**

**\- Ce n'est pas le moment de me dire des conneries, c'est fini…**

**\- Absolument pas, tous les humains peuvent avoir une ultime chance. Voilà la tienne.**

**\- Non, non, non. Je bosse dans les manga, et cela relève tout simplement d'un scénario basique et ultra cliché. Je ne peux pas y croire, je suis désolé mais cette arnaque ne fonctionne pas sur moi.**

**\- Ce n'est pas une arnaque. Rares sont les personnes qui ne souhaitent pas en savoir d'avantage. Pourtant, c'est une belle opportunité… Je comprend toutefois ta réaction, tu es sous le choc. C'est pourquoi je vais te faire une ultime proposition. Retrouvons-nous dans une semaine, il y a un parc où nous serons tranquille, derrière l'hôpital. Cependant, je dois te prévenir que ce n'est pas sans conséquence. Je te dis à la semaine prochaine, Takano.**

Le brun se figea un instant, quelques secondes durant lesquelles toutes réflexions le quittèrent. Il était désormais seul entre les quatre murs de cet étroit ascenseur qui refusait toujours de monter. Le vieillard n'était plus là, éclipsé comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Une semaine était passée depuis la tragique perte de Ritsu et Takano sombrait de plus en plus dans cette terrible spirale appelée dépression. Il ne mangeait plus, évitait tout contact avec autrui, fumait cigarette sur cigarette. Ne voulant pas faire disparaître l'odeur de son amant sur ses draps, il s'abstenait aussi de dormir dans son lit. Là où il allait, une chemise du jeune éditeur le suivait. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne s'assoupisse sur son bureau, le visage enfoui dans l'un de ses vêtements. La seule personne qu'il tolérait encore chez lui fut Yokozawa, à qui il avait demandé de lui apporter des dossiers. L'employé en section des ventes avait toujours su lui remonter le moral, seulement la croissance du chagrin de Takano n'en finissait plus. **« Reviens à Marukawa, ça te changera les idées ! »** lui avait-il dit il y a deux jours. Un conseil vite ignoré par Takano, qui ne l'écoutait même pas. Physiquement, l'homme ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Les joues creusées, les yeux rougis par les larmes, les cernes aussi grises que les cendres de ses mentholées. Le deuil était encore loin, très loin devant lui. Il n'avait pas oublié le vieillard ainsi que sa proposition.

Le jour venu, sa décision ne fut pas difficile à prendre. Croire à de telles choses ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Ne pouvant pas l'éviter, le cœur de Takano se serra avec douleur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il revit la façade blanche de l'hôpital. Il le contourna sans lever les yeux, et soupira de soulagement en constatant que le parc se situait juste à côté. Comme indiqué par le vieillard, l'endroit fut calme. Pas de pleurs, pas de cris. Takano marcha jusqu'au premier banc qu'il rencontra. Il attendit une heure, durant laquelle il vida son paquet de cigarette. Lorsqu'il voulut repartir, une présence l'en empêcha. **« Désolé, j'ai été long n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Plutôt, oui.**

**\- Dis-moi… Tu ne te laisses pas mourir au moins ?** Demanda le vieillard après avoir examiner de haut en bas la silhouette de Takano.

**\- Bien-sûr que non ! Bon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Déballez votre sac. Je me sens déjà bien stupide d'être venu…**

**\- Je peux te redonner celui que tu aimes. À vrai dire, c'est mon unique but. Cependant, il y a une condition et je m'en excuse, je n'en suis pas le créateur… Dans cinq ans, je reviendrai pour te le reprendre… Maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir.»**


	2. Cinq printemps

La brise légère du printemps, bienveillante comme une mère aimante, caressa la nuque de Takano. Le brun entama un nouveau paquet de cigarette, duquel il en sortit une, le filtre blanc calé entre les dents. Tout en s'installant à sa droite, le vieillard observa Takano d'un œil discret. Les bras croisés et les jambes détendues, il se mit à penser que « seconde chance » n'était pas le terme exact à employer pour définir sa proposition. Dans l'esprit d'un Homme affligé par la tristesse et prêt à tout pour retrouver l'Être aimé, c'était une sacrée aubaine. Sur le papier en revanche, cela ressemblait davantage à un leurre, un piège pour les cinq prochaines années. Le vieillard ne forçait jamais les gens à accepter le dilemme. L'attrait de ce bonheur éphémère ne laissait aucune place à l'hésitation, pour personne. S'il pouvait faire autrement, le vieillard le ferait. **« Cinq années, hein ? Je suppose que c'est déjà pas mal, papy... »** Le sarcasme habituel de Takano avait disparu dans ses larmes, seul le doute persistait encore au fond de sa voix grave et blessée par le tabac. _Il ne m'escroque pas au moins ? Ce n'est pas une arnaque ?_

**\- Cinq ans, pas un jour de plus. Que choisis-tu ?**

**\- Franchement papy, comment est-ce que je fais pour croire à cette connerie ? … J'accepte, en supposant que c'est de la folie. Cinq ans et pas un jour de plus, je ne négocierais rien.**

**\- Très bien,** dit le vieillard en sortant un formulaire plié en quatre de la poche intérieure de sa veste, **il me faut juste une petite signature.**

**\- Pas d'escroquerie, hein ?**

**\- Aucune, ce n'est pas le genre de la maison. Mais… Tu ne veux aucun détail ? Ni même savoir comment cela est possible ?**

L'éditeur tira une courte bouffée sur sa mentholée, le regard plongé dans le vide de l'horizon.

- **Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est retrouver Ritsu au plus vite.**

Après avoir résolu le pacte avec le plus âgé, Takano décida de ne pas tarder dans le parc et de rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin l'intimité de son appartement, il se dirigea vers son lit où trônait l'armoire entière de Ritsu. Chemises, pantalons, sous-vêtements, et même sa couverture. Conserver l'odeur de son cadet obsédait Takano. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas étendu sur son matelas et il ne résistait plus à l'appel du confort. Une multitude de souvenir refit surface dans son esprit. Les vestiges du passé ainsi que ceux de l'instant. **« Ritsu… Reviens-moi vite... »**

x x x

L'entrebâillement du rideau laissa l'occasion à de pénibles rayons de soleil de se frayer un chemin à travers la chambre. Ébloui par la clarté du jour, Takano se redressa en vitesse et se frotta les yeux afin de sortir de sa torpeur. _Merde, j'me suis endormi…_ Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, l'homme fit glisser son bras sur sa gauche. Seulement, cette journée là ne commençait pas comme toutes les autres. La peau de Takano ne rencontra pas le drap froid et intact, mais bel et bien une présence dans son lit. Lorsqu'il pivota légèrement la tête afin d'identifier la personne dormant à ses côtés, l'éditeur chuta en arrière et tomba comme une loque sur le parquet. Il se pinça la hanche afin de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et en effet, cela n'avait rien d'un songe. Plutôt hésitant au début, Takano se releva sans se presser et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur le matelas. Quand il réalisa enfin, son cœur s'emporta dans sa poitrine et des larmes de joies lui brouillèrent la vue. **« Ritsu ! »** Sans s'en rendre compte, l'homme plaqua aussi fort qu'il le put son amant contre son torse. Il se fichait de savoir s'il dormait encore ou non, le bonheur de revoir son visage emporta tout le mal-être de la semaine.

**\- Taaaaakanooo… Pou'quoi tu m'réveilles si tôôôt ? J'suis encore fatigué !**

**\- Je… Je m'en fiche ! Je veux que l'on déjeune ensemble, notre premier déjeuner après la réconciliation tant attendue !**

**\- Hmm… Laisse-moi encore dix minutes, que je finisse ma n…**

Le choc fût tellement fort que Takano peina à reprendre son souffle. **« Profite Ritsu. Tant que tu restes avec moi, peu m'importe. »** Habituellement, son premier réflexe aurait été de sortir son paquet de cigarette et de boire son café noir mais aujourd'hui, Takano ne voulait pas de cette routine. Aujourd'hui, il voulait apprendre à vivre avec Ritsu à ses côtés. Il ne se leva pas du lit et observa le torse du plus jeune se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. _Sait-il qu'il s'agit là d'une seconde chance à durée limitée ?_ Se demanda-t-il en caressant le dos nu de son cadet. _Dois-je lui dire ?_ Bien que ces questions ne cessèrent de le tarauder, l'homme décida de ne plus penser à cette affaire durant les cinq prochaines années. La seule chose qu'il fit une fois debout fut de noter sur un post-it la date du jour et de le ranger avec soin dans un coin de son bureau. **« Je vais chercher de quoi déjeuner, ne bouge surtout pas. »** Replongé à nouveau dans les méandres du sommeil, Ritsu ne donna aucune réponse, ce qui ne manqua pas rassurer Takano. Il lâcha un sourire béat en direction de son amant, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le lendemain, personne ne se soucia du retour de Ritsu au sein de Marukawa. Même Yokozawa, à qui rien n'échappait à l'accoutumé, ne sembla pas noter ce gros détail. Takano en conclut que le pacte signé avec le vieillard incluait également que l'entourage du revenant perdrait la mémoire aussitôt fut-il réveillé d'entre les morts. Et puis, l'ours sauvage se rendit compte d'une autre chose bien plus importante à ses yeux. Le regard pétillant d'Onodera ainsi que le large sourire de Takano lorsque le deux échangèrent quelques mots. À la pause déjeuner, ce dernier attrapa son ami et le traîna jusqu'au fumoir. Il désirait en savoir plus sur la situation.

 **\- Avec Onodera, c'est bon ? Vous vous êtes retrouvés ?** Lui demanda le commercial en allumant une cigarette.

**\- Oui, pas plus tard que ce week-end. Nous avons mis cartes sur la table, la discussion a été longue mais bénéfique pour notre relation.**

**\- Tu n'as pas peur ?**

Takano recracha avec lenteur la fumée de sa mentholée, comme s'il réfléchissait à une quelconque réponse. Cependant, sa justification ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à venir. **« Non, je n'ai plus peur. Je sais qu'il m'aime. »** Au fond de lui, l'éditeur en chef voulut que cette raison soit la seule explication possible. Hélas, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Takano ne ressentait aucune angoisse à l'égard des cinq années à venir, il avait retrouvé son Ritsu. En revanche, il était bien conscient que de vivre une deuxième fois la mort de son bien-aimé lui serait fatal. Il préférait ne plus concevoir le pire et profiter de l'instant présent avec son premier amour.

Les trois-cent soixante-cinq premiers jours se passèrent sans problème, à une exception. Impossible pour Ritsu de ne pas émettre de réserve lorsque Takano entreprenait telle ou telle chose. Entre doute et angoisse, la liaison des deux collègues stagna au même stade. Tout comme un premier émoi sentimental, les papillons dans le ventre, les prunelles éclatantes, les pensées rivées sur la même personne vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais aussi les craintes, la jalousie. Le couple trancha sur la visibilité de leur histoire. Les seules personnes au courant de cette dernière furent Yokozawa, les parents de Ritsu ainsi que son ex-fiancée, An. La famille du plus jeune avait mit un certain temps avant d'encaisser la nouvelle, Ritsu étant le fils unique du grand patron des éditions Onodera. Ritsu n'accordait que peu d'importance à l'aval de sa mère, et se contenta finalement du strict minimum : Avoir réussi à les tenir informés.

La deuxième année fut celle du chamboulement. À la grande surprise de Takano, Ritsu lui demanda, avec les joues encore rougies par la timidité, de vivre ensemble. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes quittèrent leurs appartements respectifs pour emménager dans un tout nouveau. Celui-ci se situait un peu plus au cœur de la ville et ce changement de location réduisait de moitié la distance à parcourir pour arriver aux locaux de Marukawa. Les éditeurs se disputaient encore de temps à autre et cela se déroulait toujours sur leur lieu de travail. Takano prenait un malin plaisir à fournir toujours plus de boulot à son petit-ami. Leur amour n'était plus un secret pour personne dans la boîte, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire les choux gras de la section consacrée au Boy's Love. L'officialisation s'était faite par hasard, alors que Takano essayait d'obtenir un baiser de son amant dans la salle de réunion, ce qui embarrassa Ritsu comme pas possible durant deux mois et demi... Non. Cela l'embarrassait toujours autant.

La douceur du printemps, la chaleur de l'été, la grisaille de l'automne et les festivités de l'hiver le temps n'attendait ni Takano, ni Ritsu. La troisième année fut celle des promesses, et la quatrième celle des certitudes. La conviction d'être fait l'un pour l'autre depuis le début, de rester ensemble jusqu'au bout. Elles passèrent à une vitesse folle et malgré sa résolution de ne plus y penser, Takano angoissait déjà à l'idée de perdre cette personne qu'il aimait tant. Son appétit s'amoindrissait de seconde en seconde et les mégots de cigarette ne cessaient d'augmenter dans le cendrier. **« Quelque chose ne va pas Masamune ? »** demanda le plus jeune, toujours soucieux du bien-être de Takano. Il n'avait cependant pas besoin d'attendre la réponse, c'était toujours le même refrain. **« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Les aléas de l'édition. »**

Takano eut à peine le temps de profiter de cet ultime mois que le trentième jour arriva. Quand il retrouva le post-it daté du quinze mai deux-mille dix sur le coin de son bureau, son estomac se retourna dans tous les sens. Le cauchemar l'avait enfin rattrapé et ne désirait qu'une chose : Se délecter de sa chair désespérée et de son cœur meurtri. Néanmoins, l'homme ne se laissa pas aller au chagrin et ravala ses larmes. Il décida que cette dernière soirée serait la plus formidable qu'ils n'eurent jamais connu.

Il invita Ritsu à manger dans le restaurant le plus chic du quartier, un français proposant de somptueux plat. Ensuite, les deux hommes allèrent au cinéma. Saisi par l'ambiance horrifique du film, Ritsu se blottit sur l'épaule de son amant. Dans la poitrine de Takano, un organe ne voulait plus se calmer et battait la chamade. **« Ton rythme cardiaque est rapide Masamune.**

**\- C'est normal Ritsu, je suis heureux »**

À cet instant, Takano ne mentit pas. Les cinq années passées auprès de son premier amour furent les plus belle qu'il eut vécu et même si le pire l'attendait dans quelques heures, sa frustration n'était pas semblable à celle ressenti la première fois.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Takano ferma la porte à clef et amena Ritsu dans la chambre à coucher, sans même prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures. Il le déshabilla avec rapidité avant de le pousser sur le lit comme s'il fut prit d'une soudaine exaltation. Cette fougue ne manquait jamais durant leurs rapports intimes, mais cette nuit là se devait d'être exceptionnelle. **« Tu frissonneras comme jamais Ritsu »** lui avait-il promis d'une voix suave au creux de l'oreille. Chaque parcelle de peau découverte passa sous les lèvres douces et gourmandes de l'homme et le dos de Ritsu se cambra à chaque frémissement. Ce dernier voulut se lever afin de dénuder à son tour son amant, mais Takano l'en empêcha en le plaquant contre le matelas froid.

**\- Tu ne te souviens pas de cette date Ritsu ?**

**\- C'est… Ah oui ! Je…**

**\- Oui, nos cinq ans ensemble.**

Une myriade d'étoile brillèrent dans les yeux de Ritsu qui, pour répondre à son bien aimé, lui offrit un baiser. D'abord doux, avant que la langue de Takano ne prenne le relais de l'étreinte maintenant langoureuse.

La chaleur de l'autre, les pulsations de son cœur. Les soupirs brûlants contre la chair et le souffle erratique renversant les sens. **Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé**. Les bras enlacés pour l'un, les mains audacieuses pour l'autre. _Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'occasion, mais il me semble plus amoureux que jamais_ , songea Ritsu, tandis Takano renia le flux de sa conscience. Ses sentiments à l'égard de son cadet furent les seules choses qu'il répéta sans se lasser.

Les deux hommes s'unirent jusqu'à ce que la forme ne suive plus. Encore et encore, Takano profita des dernières heures. Parfois, sa vue se noya d'émotion mais il ne s'écroula pas, pas devant Ritsu.

**« Bonne nuit Masamune.**

**\- Bonne nuit Ritsu…**

**\- … Tu pleures ?**

**\- Non. »**

Dehors, une tempête éclata sur la ville. La raison de l'éditeur en chef craqua à l'instar du ciel et ses larmes tombèrent comme la pluie recouvrit l'asphalte. Cependant, Takano réprima sa peine pour ne pas troubler celui qu'il aimait à la folie. Il voulait que pour le final de son existence, Ritsu s'endorme en paix. **« Ça te dérange si je dors contre toi ? »** Le plus jeune remua la tête de droite à gauche. Takano n'avait aucune intention de tomber dans les bras Morphée. **« Je t'aime Ritsu...**

**\- Et moi donc, Masamune. Je t'aime depuis toujours ! »**

La main posée sur le torse de Ritsu, Takano garda les yeux ouvert sans s'assoupir. L'inquiétude le pétrifia, il se sentait cerné par la mort. Les minutes défilèrent, le narguant, le rendant cinglé. Leurs souvenirs passèrent dans sa tête à la manière d'un film de famille. Eux deux, lycéens et innocents. La virginité prise à Ritsu dans sa chambre d'adolescent. La fracture douloureuse et incompréhensible de leur relation. Leurs retrouvailles chez Marukawa et le baiser qu'il lui avait volé devant cette mangaka. La patience de Takano avait été infini jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente. **« Le premier amour, je ne peux qu'y croire dès à présent. »**

x x x

L'aube arriva au rythme des tic-tac de l'horloge, tout en lenteur. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Takano frotta ses paupières endolories et prit à nouveau le poignet de Ritsu. Il vérifia encore son pouls, bien qu'il n'y croyait pas. Rien, inexistant. Il caressa ses cheveux, son cadet semblait s'être endormi dans une quiétude parfaite. Aujourd'hui était un jour de semaine où il devrait déjà être levé pour se rendre à Marukawa, mais il en avait décidé autrement. Yokozawa l'appela mais il ne décrocha pas. Il se sentit vide, sans but, sans espoir. Il en était conscient, conscient de la solitude qui l'enrobait désormais. Yokozawa persista, mais jamais il ne répondra. Jamais.

** FIN **


End file.
